Olette Sings and Roxas Confesses
by Midnight Hikari
Summary: Hayner and Pence signed up Olette for the school talent show, without Olette knowing. All just to bring her and Roxas together. Now, Olette must sing in the talent show for Roxas. My first Roxette one-shot.


Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, Roxas would still be in Twilight Town. So, if Roxas was still in Twilight Town, then he and Olette would hook up. But seeing as how none of these things happened, I have to say "I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Nor do I own 'Even Angels Fall' by Jessica Riddles or 'Cush' by Mandy Moore."

**Warning: Some ooc and babbling ahead. Also, the two songs will have different vocal tones. Just imagine that both songs have the same tone.**

Olette Sings and Roxas Confesses (Pre/During KH2)

--Roxette--

It was a Tuesday night when Olette was pacing behind the school's backstage auditorium. She peeked from behind the stage curtains. Poor girl, she was a nervous wreck! She was singing a song in the school talent show, courtesy of Hayner and Pence. They signed her up and only told her a week before the show! Hayner and Pence are such caring friends.

'Stupid Hayner and Pence making me sing in the school talent show.' Olette thought angrily.

(Hurray, a flashback!)

"_We know you like 'him' Olette," Hayner grinned. He, Pence, and Olette were sitting in the Usual Spot. 'He', as usual, was late. They were waiting for 'him'._

_Pence nodded and said, "But don't worry, we didn't tell 'him'." He gave the brunette a brotherly smile. He had lots of pictures proving that Olette liked 'him'. Of course these were taken unintentionally._

_Olette blushed and asked, "What are you talking about?" The boys took this answer as a yes. "I don't like Roxas. I mean, sure, he's cute and all—but…ugh." All of the sudden, she found her shoes quite interesting. 'I need more female friends.'_

"_Ah ha, so you think Roxas is cute!" Hayner yelled, pointing at her blushing face. Then he started going on and on about how he was good at observing people and such._

"_Plus, we never said anything about you liking Roxas, Olette," Pence pointed out. He decided not to give Hayner the attention he wanted. That would only encourage him more._

'_Crap, now what'll I do?'Olette thought nervously. But soon, she calmed down. She kept her head down low and gave a sad sigh. She quietly mumbled, "I do like Roxas. But I don't think he like me back. Besides, I know I'll just bore him to tears if we ever go out on a date." When Olette looked up, she looked like she was on the verge of tears now._

"_O-Olette…Don't cry, please don't cry," a nervous Hayner begged. This caused her to cry, of course. This also caused Hayner to go into 'Panic Mode'._

--Roxette--

_Have you ever seen Hayner in 'Panic Mode' before? Well, when Hayner starts panicking, he does something that resembles some sort of…..I don't what to call it. Right now; he was doing what looked like combination of the hula, river dance, and the robot, all just to calm Olette down. He soon started sweating. Pence, he was only nervous. They both knew that if Roxas saw Olette like this, he would immediately blame Hayner and/or Pence. But if Seifer was around, that's a whole other story… (AN: Which involves a struggle bat, an angry Roxas, an injured Seifer, and a crying Olette, who was worried if Roxas was hurt.)_

"_Listen, Olette," Pence started, "we signed you up for the school talent show. That way you'll be able to tell Roxas how you feel about him. You can sing."_

_Olette stopped crying now. Thus, Hayner stopped his…? (AN: Seriously, I have no clue what to call it)Then she started sniffing and glaring at Pence._

_Pence knew that he and Hayner did something wrong. Well, of course the guys did something wrong! They signed her up for a Talent Show that she could have had 3 weeks to prepare for. But, nooooooooo. They just had to give her only-_

"_One week…the talent show is only a week away, Pence. As in, seven days, as in 168 hours!" Olette snapped. She knew she had to calm down, but how will she memorize two songs in one week? 'Remember, Olette, what's done is done,' she thought to herself. "Fine I'll do it," Olette smiled._

_Hayner and Pence cheered. Their 'Little Olette' was growing up. But little did they know their 'Little Olette' had a payback plan._

"_There's a catch you guys. If I sing: Hayner, you'll do your own homework for a week. No help from anyone but __one__ of your parents, so choose wisely. Pence, you'll have to stop playing video games for a week. Do we have a deal?" Olette asked with a smile dancing on her lips._

_She knew it wasn't fair for her though. This week's homework was so easy that Hayner could understand it, but he was just too lazy to do it himself. Olette had to 'help' Hayner through the homework. Also, Pence's games were broken anyway. He just had to stop going over to Hayner's house to play them._

_The two boys looked at each other and gave a firm nod at Olette. Sacrifices were needed to get their goal: hooking up Roxas and Olette. The two boys shook hands with Olette._

"_Good, now the matter of song choice," Olette mumbled with a frown. She looked down in deep concentration._

"_Olette, this is your performance, not ours," Pence said with a brotherly smile. "It's you who needs to choose."_

_Hayner nodded, "Pence is right, besides you just need two songs that say about your feelings for Roxas."_

"_How about I do one for Roxas and the other for fun?" Olette suggested. Apparently, she didn't get the 'this is your performance' part._

"_Olette, you are performing. We're not performing. It doesn't matter if it's one for fun and one for Roxas" Hayner and Pence said simultaneously._

"_But, I-, Olette got interrupted by a certain blonde._

"_Hey guys, sorry I was late," Roxas yelled as he came through the opening. He was apologizing, but Olette was in her own little world._

'_Dang, I'm on my own now.' Olette though angrily. She felt a small frown appear on her face._

_Suddenly, a finger was placed on a corner of her lip. Said finger pushed said lip corner up into a small smile. Olette found Roxas' face smiling at her._

"_Come on, Olette. Smile for me," Roxas whispered._

_She blushed and gave a huge smile. 'Maybe, this will work.' She then saw Hayner and Pence making kissy faces behind Roxas' back. 'Oh, they are so going to regret that.'_

_The next morning, the Hayner and Pence woke up with melted Sea-Salt Ice Cream all over their bed covers. Also, their rooms reeked of dead fish, they were missing one sock from every pair, and a Barney toy was singing the Barney Song over and over again._

(Nooooo, end of flashback)

Olette was brought back when the she heard the announcer introduce her act. "NEXT UP, WE HAVE OLETTE HOSHIKO SINGING FOR US."

Had time really fly by that fast? She remembered it just being the first act when she was whisked away into the flashback. Olette was the last performer of the night. Then the awards were brought out.

Olette heard the applause that the audience gave, which was her cue to walk on stage. She wore an orange dress that reached half way below her knees. The dress had a simple white flower design which matched her personality. Her hair also had a (AN: I can't believe I'm putting this) Sea-Salt Ice Cream clip. She also had her usual necklace and bracelet.

She was handed a microphone and the audience became quiet. Then suddenly, and she bet it was Hayner, someone made a 'MOOOOOOOO'ing noise. Everyone laughed, including Olette. She looked around for Hayner and Pence when her eyes fell upon our favorite spiky, dirty-blonde 

haired Roxas. He was sitting next to Hayner and Pence, who were laughing so hard that they couldn't breathe.

Olette gave a few giggles into the mic. "Thank you for bringing a cow into the building. We now have fresh milk for refreshments. I will be singing two songs; the second song is dedicated to someone very special to me."

Roxas POV

To think Olette was singing in front of a bunch of people.

Suddenly, Hayner went, "MOOOOOOOO!" This caused everyone to laugh, including Olette. I liked her laugh, it sounded as if it were silver bells.

"Thank you for bringing a cow into the building. We now have fresh milk for refreshments. I will be singing two songs; the second song is dedicated to someone very special to me." Huh, so she likes someone. Man, do I envy the guy who she was singing to. Too bad she never noticed the looks I give her.

I guess….just being her friend will do.

End of POV

--Roxette--

The lights dimmed. Soon, a spot light was on Olette. She took a deep breath, to clam her nerves, and started to sing.

"You've found hope; you've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love, lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are. (XD this line and the previous line always get me.)  
She made it easy, made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops, Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes.  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale; Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be.

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride, You might as well  
Open your eyes  
You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall"

The song ended and many people gave a deafening round of applause to the young girl. Olette blushed when she heard this. Soon, it was followed by a few whistles, courtesy of Roxas.

Olette looked at Roxas, who was trying to whistle and clap at the same time. Somehow, he managed to achieve his goal. She gave a brilliant smile to Roxas. This caused him to blush so red, not even the deepest red could compare. Yet, only Olette didn't notice.

"Let me tell you a small secret," Olette whispered loudly to the crowd.

Roxas' heart began to speed up and so did Olette's. Roxas knew that was going to happen, something that could change the way he looked at Olette.

Olette closed her eyes and said, "This next song is completely dedicated to you Roxas."

"You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to

And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you  
Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
I've got a crush..."

Once the song ended, Olette ran off the stage as fast as she could, ignoring the audiences applause. Roxas immediately got up and ran after her. They both left Hayner and Pence, who had knowing smiles on their faces, behind.

--Roxette--

"OLETTE, OLETTE WAIT UP!" Roxas yelled as she ran through the school's garden. He was quickly catching up with Olette that was until he tripped.

When he got up, he continued running after Olette. Sad thing is that he couldn't find her anymore. After a few minutes or so of looking for the brunette, he spotted her. He jumped over a few small bushes, and soon she was within reach. Roxas grabbed both of her arms and yanked her to himself.

Olette thought 'Roxas is gonna make fun of me now. I knew this was a bad idea.'

"Thank you for singing that song for me," Roxas softly whispered into her ear. He was nervous because of the position they were in. He mentally shook it off and enjoyed his time with Olette. He pulled her into a huge, loving hug.

During the hug, Roxas asked a question, a question that Olette was sure to say yes to. "Olette, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at him with tears forming at her eyes. This made Roxas worried.

"You don't have to tell me right now. I mean, not that I'm pressuring you or anything. I know that it'll be kinda awkward for us both. Seeing how we've been friends for only two months. Everyone doesn't need to know--" Olette shut him up with a kiss on the lips. Roxas took this as a yes.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. The announcement came on saying that the awards were going to be announced. Olette unhappily broke the kiss and grabbed Roxas' hand.

Olette smiled and said, "Lets head back." Roxas gave a nod and a mischievous smile formed on his face. He picked her up and ran back to the school auditorium; he also jumped over small bushes.

"ROXAS!" Olette yelled as they were running back. She was blushing. She blushed for two reasons. One, this was the first time her ever carried her like this. Other times, he just gave her a piggyback ride. Two, she was wearing a dress. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall off.

Roxas gave a low chuckle. He didn't stop running. When they arrived, he gently placed her down. "Come on, don't you have an award to get?" he smirked at the brunette. They walked into the auditorium, hand in hand.

The next week, they were soon labeled as Twilight Town's cutest couple. Seifer and Fuu were behind them. Rarely could you see them without the other. Roxas was always given 'the look' by Olette's father. Whenever he came by to pick her up and drop her off from school/the Usual Spot, Olette's dad was there to give him 'the look'.

When the first school dance came by and Roxas was Olette's date, he was pulled into the house by Olette's father. Roxas was interrogated by him, but was not discouraged about dating Olette. Soon, the months flew by and it was summer vacation. Then, the summer days flew by; Olette's and Roxas' anniversary came up.

It was the same day that Roxas was fused with Sora.

--Roxette--

Yeah, I know. I rushed the ending, not descriptive enough, and you all hate me for the ending. Please don't flame me. Every time you flame a person, Roxas remembers tearful memory of his time in Twilight Town.

Also, randomness:

**'AXEL IS NOT GAY! HE IS AN EXTREMELY LOYAL FRIEND! If you agree with this statement, copy and paste this into your profile and add your name to the list (optional): **

**Neassa, FireWaterLightDark7890, Kurenai-yuuhi-rox, popcornlover453, xXZexyLuverXx, Sk8r4lif9, Nupinoop296, Midnight Hikari,**

Help Organization XIII! Give a heart in their quest for Kingdom Hearts. Think of it this way, Roxas'll be one step/heart closer to being reunited with Olette. Just replace the (dot)s with real dots.

helporganization(dot)praylude(dot)net

Read and review please! To those who read my "In Search Of a Past", I'm sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school, chorus, and this story. I can only do one chapter at a time. I'm slow like that.


End file.
